6 longs mois chez les perverts
by chibi koneko kichigo
Summary: Ben nos chers petits shinobis partent s entrainer pendant 6 mois...Pairings classiques et surpises seront au rendez vous.
1. le depart

kukuku me revoila bon ben bonne lecture et surtout R &R

pairing: c est une surprise(mais j vous donne un indice ce n ait pas du yaoi)

disclaimer: c est toujours Masashi Kishimoto le createur de naruto & co

petite info:en italique c est les pensées.

* * *

Kakashi venait d annoncer leur nouvelle mission a ces chers eleves qui avaient l air...heu..normaux(kichigo:je sais gomen l intro est pourie)

Naruto en fesant le pitre: ouais c est super,on part s entrainer pendant 6 mois a kumo.(kichigo:mouais c est super wouhou)

Sakura assomant Naruto: mouai bon pas la peine d en faire tout un plat.

Kakashi: c est pour votre entrainement et puis vous ne serez pas seuls,il y aura aussi Gaara,Temari,Kankuro,Hinata,Shino,Kiba,Ino,Shikamaru,Choji,Tenten,Neji,Lee et les sensei c est a dire moi _et ma super camera night vision_,Asuma,Kurenai,Anko,Gai, Iruka,Tsunade et Orochimaru !(kichigo:ben oui quoi il falait bien qu il reintegre Konoha un jour lol,par contre pour la raison faudra attendre j vous la dirait plus tard)

Naruto se relevant: ouais c est super tout le monde sera la.

Sasuke: et quand est ce que l on part?

Kakashi: aujourd hui,a 22h00.

Sakura: oh non on ne va quand meme pas devoir marcher toute la nuit!

Kakashi: mais non on prendra le car..._et comme ce sera la nuit j aurais pas a suporter vos geremiades kukuku Kakashi t est trop inteligent..._

Sakura: c est pas tout mais il faudrait peut etre penser a faire nos valises alors.

Kakashi: tu as tout a fait raison bon allez preparer vos sacs,je vous attend a l entree de Konoha,tachez d etre a l heure sinon on partira sans vous(kichigo:ben alors ca sert a rien d organiser cette mission d entrainement si ils ne viennent pas. Kakashi:ben alors pense a les faire venir. Kichigo:nan mais je sais ce que j dois faire quand meme,contente toit de faire ton travail et boucle la.)

* * *

un peu plus tard devant les portes de Konoha: 

le chauffeur attendait pendant que les genins s installaient dans le car.

Kakashi s adressant au chauffeur:c est bon il ne manque plus personne on peut y aller.

chauffeur se raprochant de l interphone: bon les gamins vous la bouclez sinon j fais un attentat suicide.

chauffeur: sinon a part ca on devrait arriver vers 3 heure du mat alors tachez de rester calme.

tous: HAI!

chauffeur: qu est ce que je viens de dire!

tous: gomen.

chauffeur: _j aime mieux ca..._

le trajet se passa en silence (kichigo:c est normal c est a cause du chauffeur).

vers 2h00 tout le mondes etait endormi enfin presque  
mais fesont plutot un resume:  
-1er rang a gauche:Tsunade etait afallee sur Orochimaru et tous les 2 avaient le rouge aux joues(normal Tsunade avait sortit sa reserve de sake).

-1er rang a droite:Iruka somnanlait avec Kurenai endormie,la tete sur son epaule.

-2eme rang a gauche:Asuma essayait de dormir mais avec les ronflements de Gai pas moyent.

-2eme rang a droite:Anko s etait endormie et Kakashi en avait profitait pour utiliser sa poitrine comme coussin.

-3eme rang a gauche:Naruto s etait affale sur la banquette avec Hinata sur lui(kichigo:et le pire c est que ses reves sado maso la reprenaient,bref elle etait en train de murmurer des trucs louche genre 'non Naruto on ne devrait pas' ou encore 'rend moi ma cullotte s il te plait').

-3eme rang a droite: Neji et Tenten dormaient paisiblement dans les bras l un de l autre.

-4eme rang a gauche: Sakura s etait endormie avec Sasuke dont la tete avait penchee sur sa poitrine.

-4eme rang a droite: Shikamaru s etait endormi avec la tete d Ino sur ses genoux.

-5eme rang a gauche:Shino dormait(kichigo:enfin j crois je vois pas tres bien derriere ses lunettes)et Gaara etait reveille mais ne fesait rien.

-5eme rang a droite:Temari dormait pasiblement et Lee ronflait a cote d elle.

-6eme rang a gauche:Kankuro essayait de dormir mais choji avec un petit filet de bave et des ronflement atroces l en empechait.

-6eme rang a droite:Kiba dormait avec Akamaru sur ses genoux.

1 heure plus tard le car s arreta violament.

chauffeur: ca y est on est arrive.

dans le car tous nos petits shinobis avaient ete retournes dans tous les sens.

Choji: blurp j crois que j vais vomir

Kankuro: t avais qu a pas autant boufferespecedeventre sur pattes.

Choji:EHH j suis pas un ventre sur pattes et si je mange autant c est parce que ca augment mes reserves...

Kankuro le coupe:De graisse!

Temari qui n en peut plus: VOS GUEULES!

Kankuro et Choji: oui m'dam.

Kakashi s etant rapidement degage d Anko pour ne pas se faire tuer: bon tous le monde descend,j vais vous donner la composition des chambres.

* * *

kichigo: ca y est premier chap fini.  
j espere que vous aurez aime,bon ben la suite au prochain chapitre.

Et surtout R&r.


	2. repartition des chambres

pairing: c est une surprise(mais j vous donne un indice ce n ait pas du yaoi)

disclaimer: c est toujours Masashi Kishimoto le createur de naruto & co

merci pour les reviews  
bon ben la suite...

* * *

Kakashi: hum hum pourais je avoir le silence s il vous plait! 

tous:...(kichigo:oh que c est beau le silence)

Kakashi: bien commencont,chambre n°1 Naruto,Hinata et Choji.  
Hinata tourne au rouge: _oh non j suis dans la meme chambre que Naruto kun,mais qu est ce que j vais faire...  
_Naruto toujours aussi optimiste:he Hinata t as entendue on est dans la meme chambre.c est cool.  
Choji:schcompfschcompf...rien de tel que des chips avant d aller dormir.

Kakashi:chambre n°2 Sakura,Sasuke et Gaara.  
Sakure:_yyyaaaatttaaaa j suis avec Sasuke kun_  
Sasuke:...  
Gaara:_kukuku j suis dans la meme chambre que Sakura,et quand elle dormira j irai lui piquer ses sous vetement._

Kakashi:chambre n°3 Shikamaru,Ino et Kiba.  
Ino:ggrrrrrr pourquoi je suis pas avec Sasuke kun  
Shikamaru:galere  
Kiba: j espere que notre chambre sera a cote de celle d une jolie fille.(kichigo:mouais c est ca reve toujours)

Kakashi:chambre n°4 Neji,Tenten et Kankuro.  
Neji:...  
Tenten:_super j suis avec Neji kun_.  
Kankuro: j ai sommeil surtout que j ai pas pu fermer l oeil avec le ventre sur pattes qui arretait pas de ronfler.

Kakashi:chambre n°5 Temari,Lee et Shino.  
Temari:Oh nnnooonnn j suis avec deux cretins ramolis du cerveau.  
Lee: Gai sensei vous voulez bien me raconter une histoire avant d aller dormir.(kichigo:tsss...irrecuperable)  
Shino:_je compte sur vous mes petits insectes vous avez interez d aller chercher les sous vetements de Temari quand elle dormira kukukukuku..._(kichigo:j crois que je les ai fait un peu trop pervert dans cette fic.Shino:c est pas de ta faute,c est tres courant chez les ninjas).

Kakashi:bon maintenant que vous etes fixes allez tous dans vos chambres.  
Oh et ne vous inquietez pas si vous ne nous voyez pas demain matin,c est normal le chalet ne possedant pas assez de chambres,nous allons dans un hotel pas cher_ ouais plutot un5 etoiles mais bon faut pas leur dire sinon on est morts._

ils se dirigerent tous vers leur chambre respective

* * *

chambre n°1 Naruto,Hinata et Choji: 

Naruto regardait longuement les 2 seuls lits que possedait cette chambre.  
Naruto:_bon alors reflechissons 2 lits,un moyen et un grand et puis3 personne Choji,Hinata et moi.  
ce qui veut dire que Choji ayant une masse trop grande pour que quelqu un dorme avec lui...Hinata et moi on se retrouve ensemble..._(kichigo:mais quel vif d esprit celui la XD)  
Naruto:Hinata est ce que cate convient si Choji prend le lit moyen et nous l autre?  
Hinata: h..ha... hai._oh mon dieu je vais dormir avec Naruto kun..._  
Naruto s allongeant sur le lit: super tu vient Hinata faudrait penser a dormir maintenant.  
Hinata: oui j arrive 2 secondes  
Hinata rentre dans la salle de bain,enfille vite large t shirt qui lui arrive au dessous des genoux et va se coucher pres de Naruto rouge comme une tomate.  
Naruto:oyasumi (bonne nuit)  
Hinata:oyasumi  
Choji:Rrrrrrrhhhhhoonnnppppffffff  
Naruto:j crois qu il s est deja endormi.  
Hinata:ou..oui on dirait bien.

* * *

chambre n°2 Sakura,Sasuke et Gaara: 

Gaara en voyant qu il n y a que 2 lits: Sakura tu veux bien dormir avec moi.  
Sasuke:de toute facon tu ne dors pas et puis j suis sure qu elle veut pas dormir avec toi t es trop sableux.  
Gaara:j t ai rien demande la tapette c etait a Sakura chan que j m adressait.

Sakura ressort de la salle de bain en nuisette qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux et est largement devetu au niveaux des epaules.  
Sakura:voyant les deux garcons avec un leger fillet de bave au levres:Qu est ce que vous avez agueuler comme ca.(kichigo:ils ont rien a ce qui parait la perversite c est courant chez les ninjas).

Sakura s approche de Sasuke:dit Sasuke tu veux bien dormir avec moi?j ai peur la nuit.(kichigo:mais ouais c est ca et moi j suis la reine d Angleterre).

Sasuke reprenant ses esprit: euh...d accord.  
Sakura avec un grand sourire:Merci.  
Gaara toujours sous le choc etait en train de bouder dans son lit:_pppffff...c est pas juste c est toujours tout pour Sasuke.  
_Sakura:oyasumi  
Sasuke sharigan mode on:..._hehehe j vais pouvoir mater Sakura toute la nuit grace a mon sharigan...nnya mais qu est ce que je raconte moi j suis pas un obscede °desactive son sharigan°...et puis merde de toute facon elle verra rien du tout elle dors deja°reactive son sharigan et s endors quelques minutes plus tard°_(kichigo:ben oui c est que ca usepas mal dechakra lol)

* * *

chambre n°3 Shikamaru,Ino et Kiba: 

Ino: je prend le lit a une place,j veux pas dormir avec le clebs!  
Shikamaru: alors la tu reve j veux pas non plus dormir avec le clebard c est moi qui prend ce lit.  
Kiba:VOS GUEULES C EST MOI QUI PRENDRAIT CE LIT PUISQUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS LES DEUX LE NEZ FRAGILE.  
Ino et Shikamaru se fesant tout petit:ok.  
sur ce ils se preparent a aller dormir quand Shikamaru remarque la tenue d Ino.  
Shikamaru:ca aurait ete plus simple de te foutre a oil P au lieu de mettre ca.  
Ino: nnnaaannniii?qu est ce qu elle a ma nuisette?  
Shikamaru regardant la minuscule nuisette mauve d Ino:rien maintenant si ca ne te derrange pas j aimerait dormir.  
Ino baillant:ouais ben moi aussi.oyasumi!

* * *

chambre n°4 Neji,Tenten et Kankuro: 

Kankuro:je prend le lit a 1 place.oyasumi  
ils n ont meme pas le temps de riposter que Kankuro s endort.

Neji: bon ben on a pas le choix a ce que je vois.  
Tenten ressortant de la salle de bain en chemise longue:tu disait?  
Neji trop occupe a la contempler: rien.  
Tenten allant se coucher:bon tu viens j aimerait bien pouvoir dormir.  
Neji: heu...oui tout de suite.oyasumi.  
Tenten:oyasumi.

* * *

chambre n°5 Temari,Lee et Shino: 

Temari: je prend le lit une place.  
Shino: nan c est moi parce que j ai mes insectes qui se baladent la nuit.  
Temari: he alors j veux pas dormir avec la lopette en combinaison verte.  
Shino: moi non plus.  
Lee: alors c est moi qui prend le lit a une place.  
Temari et Shino:...  
Lee: rien a redire c est super c est moi qui prend le lit une place.  
Gai fait iruption dans la chambre.

Gai:salut Lee tu est pret pour une nouvelle histoire du petit ninja rouge.(kichigo:mais nan c est pas le petit ninja rouge mais lechaperron rouge!ttsss z etes tous des incapables.)  
Lee: allant se coucher dans le lit une place:Oh oui sensei.  
Shino: finallement c est sans doute mieux comme ca.  
Temari:ouai,au moin aucun de nous deux n aura a le supporter.

Shino et Temari allerent se coucher pendant que Gai terminait son histoire.

Gai: voila Lee c est fini.

Lee: c etait vraiment tres court sensei.

Gai: c est normal il faut que tu dorme maintenant et moi faut que j y aille.oyasumi Lee

Lee: oyasumi sensei.

* * *

a l exterieur du chalet: 

Kakashi:ben dit donc t en met du temps pour dire bonne nuit.

Gai: ouais ouais c est ca,on pourrait y aller j commence aussi a avoir sommeil.

les sensei retournerent dans le car qui les mena devant un superhotel.

chauffeur: terminus tout le monde descend.je reviendrait dans une semaine.

Tsunade toujours saoul: ouais oais c est caaa de touuuttte facon j suis pas pressee dddeee retourner aaaa Kooonnnoha,Shiiizzzuuunnneee se chargera de la paperasseuh.

Kakashi: allons Tsunade sama si le bus reviens specialement pour vous et orochimaru c est que Konoha ne peut pas se debrouiller sans hokage tres longtemps.

Tsunade:eeehh bbiin je m eennn ffficcche,tu vvieens Orochi cheri on va aalller voir ssiii il y aaa ppaaass un ccassino quelqu'part.

Orochimaru tout aussi saoul que Tsunade: ooouuuiii ma Tsuna d aammoourreeuhh j aarriive.

Asuma:bon et nous comment sont reparties nos chambres Kakashi?  
Asuma en son fort interieur: _pitie,pas moi et Gai sinon j pourait pas dormir de la nuit,ce serait horrible,il ronfle trop fort._  
Kakashi: euh ben on a 4 chambre,la premiere,c est Iruka et Kurenai.la deuxiemme c est moi et Anko.la troisiemme c est Orochimaru et Tsunade.et la quatriemme c est toi et Gai.

Asuma: merde personne n aurait du scotch.

Kurenai en luitendant un rouleau: si moi,tient.

Asuma: merci.

asuma l utilise pour scotcher la bouche de Gai.

Asuma: super on peut aller dormir maintenant.

Anko:super vous avez enfin fini c est pas trop tot allez groillez j aimerait bien dormir il est deja 4h30 du mat.

les sensei rentrerent dans l hotel mais furent stoppe par un garde  
garde: excusez moi,est ce que ces gens sont avec vous dit il en pointant du doigt Tsunade et Orochimaru.

Kakashi: oui ne vous inquietez pas ils ont un peu trop bu,mais on va les ramener directement dans leur chambre.et encore desole du derangement dit il en tirant les deux soulards par le col.  
entre temps Iruka,Kurenai,Asuma,Gai et Anko s en etaient alle dormir.

Kakashi:simpa a eux de m avoir attendu.

Kakashi tira Tsunade et Orochimaru jusqu a leur chambre,ou il les enferma a double clefs pour qu ils ne fassent pas de betises.puis il retourna a sa chambre,ou Anko s etait endormie.

Kakashi s approcha du lit(kichigo:et oui chez eux aussi c etait un lit pour deux)et se glissa sous les couvertures sans faire de bruit.

Anko: je te previens si t essaye de faire des trucs louches j te defonce la gueule.

Kakashi: des trucs louches mais qui a parle de trucs louches je suis trop fatigue aujourd hui en revanche...demain.

Anko:ta gueule et dort.

Kakashi: ok ok pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton la.oyasumi.  
Anko: oyasumi.

quelques pas plus loin Kurenai et Iruka dormaient bien tranquillement,Gai et Asuma avaient quand a eux eu la chance de tomber sur une chambre avec deux lits et etaient en train de dormir et Tsunade et Orochimaru eux ils etaient en train de faire un streap poker,d ailleur comme a son habitude Tsunade perdait.

* * *

kichigo:pfiou voila encore un chapitre de fini.  
et surtout n oubliez pas R&r,et oui moi je carbure au reviews.plus y en a et mieux c est.


	3. soiree mouvementee

pairing: c est toujours une surprise(mais j vais vous donner un peu plus d indices qu avant n°1 c est pas yaoi et n°les couples sont par chambre)(Kichigo:ouha,la c est sur que c est dur de deviner)

disclaimer: c est toujours Masashi Kishimoto le createur de naruto & co

merci pour les reviews  
hehe a chaque fois ca me donne le courage d ecrire la suite lol.  
Surtout qu en ce moment j ai encore du temps avant les examens,alors j en profite pour vite ecrire tant que j ai le temps et que l inspiration est la.

bon ben voila la suite...mais d abbord,reponses au reviews:  
Saishi-Chan: merci et inquiete pas Jiraiya va venir mais un peu plus tard,enfin bon je dit pas tout pour pas gacher le suspens lol.  
Kiba31: merci la suite arrive patiente...

* * *

hehehe eh si nous allions voir un peu ce que font nos chers petits shinobis ce soir. 

chambre n°1 Naruto,Hinata et Choji:

Choji s etait mis a ronfler et par consequent empechait Naruto de dormir et oui malgre le fait qu Hinata aie de bons yeux elle n avait pas les oreilles qui vont avec et dormait a point ferme.(Kichigo:quelle chanceuse Naruto:pourquoi j suis pas comme elle? Kichigo:parcque toi t es un renard et les renards ca a de bonnes oreilles enfin bon de bonnes oreilles peut etre mais toi c est le cerveau qui te manque.)

Naruto regardant Choji en train de se taper une petite ronflete dans son lit:_ca va pas se psser comme ca j veux dormir moi merde!_

Naruto se leva discretement,s approcha de Choji sur la pointe des pieds et... se pris les pieds dans un sac qui trainait par terre.

Naruto: chikuso qui c est qui a laisse trainer ca la!

Il s approcha du sac et l ouvrit.A sa grande surprise et pour son plus grand bonnheur ce sac contenait des pinces a linges.  
Naruto:_tient qu est ca fout la ca?bon pas grave ca me sera utile en tout cas.  
_Il ramassa une pince et s approcha de Choji en regardant ou il metait les pieds cette fois,puis la pince s abatit sur le nez de Choji l empechant de ronfler.

Naruto:_enfin le silence.c est pas trop tot_  
Puis il retourna se coucher pres d Hinata sans faire de bruit.  
Et put enfin dormir en paix.

* * *

chambre n°2 Sakura,Sasuke et Gaara: 

Sakura s etait endormie depuis quelques tempset Gaarase leva pour aller mettre a execution son plan.

Gaara:kukuku _ca a beau etre Sasuke qui dors avec Sakura, lui il n aura pas les sous vetements deSakura en souvenir. _

Gaara s approcha du sac de Sakura et se mit a fouiller.

Gaara: chouette une petite culotte rose j la prend.

Gaara:ouais un soutif rouge.

Gaara:mortel un string bleu.

Gaara n a pas le temps de reagir que le string s envole de ses mains pour atterir chez l Uchiha.

Sasuke: si ca te derange pas j prefere le garder.

Gaara: si ca m'derange c esta moi.._tout pour moi et rien pour toi nananananere. _

Sasuke_:sa m etonerait que tu porte des string._

Gaara:heu c est ...celui de temari...heu...elle...me l a prete...parce que...j ai oublie...mon doudou a suna.(kichigo:mon dieu il avait rien de plus con a dire ou quoi?)

Sasuke: et pourquoi t es debout alors? _la il est piege._

_Gaara:_ heu...j devais aller faire pipi_...pffffiiou sauve._

Sasuke: mouais bon fait vite alors.

Gaara:heu oui oui j vais me grouiller.

Sasuke alla se recoucher a cote de Sakura en oubliant de rendre le string a Gaara.

Gaara: _pfiou ben heuresement qu il est con._

_

* * *

_chambre n°3 Shikamaru,Ino et Kiba: 

Shikamaru bougeait pendant son someil ce qui lui valut de se retrouver sur Ino.(kichigo:he vu sous cet angle la on diraitun roti detruie accompagnee d ananas)  
celle ci etant trop occupee a dormir n avait rien remarquer.(kichigo:tu m etone elle ronfle comme un porc c est normal qu elle ne remarque rien.)

_

* * *

_chambre n°4 Neji,Tenten et Kankuro: 

Kankuro dormait bien gentillement dans son lit,c est un peu normal ceci dit en passant car avec Choji a cote de lui dans le car,il etait humainement imposible de dormir.  
Tenten n arretait pas de se retourner dans son sommeil ,si bien qu a un moment elle finitsur Neji qui domait bras ouverts.

_

* * *

_chambre n°5 Temari,Lee et Shino: 

Lee dormait en murmurant des mots dans son sommeil comme'allez ptit ninja rouge bute le vilain mechant' ou encore 'oh non petit ninja rouge fait attention au trou'.  
Temari dormait en donant des coups de poings et des coups de pieds dans le vent et sur Shino,qui au bout de 20 coups de poings et 17 coups de pieds se recula un peu de Temari.

Shino_:oh mais pourquoi j suis dans une chambre de cingles!C est decide demain je demande a Kiba d echanger nos places,lui qui voulait tellement dormir a cote d une jolie fille il va etre servi,mais en attendant,j vais envoyer mes insectes lui piquer ses sous vetements. _

Shino envoya ses insectes dans le sac de temari qui resortirent avec 3 petites culottes et 2 soutifs (kichigo:ben oui si il lui prend trop de sous vetements elle va se rendre compte de quelque chose.)

Shino: braves betes,me voila venge de tous ces coups de poings et coups de pieds °se prend le poing de Temari qui bougeait trop en pleine gueule°..

Shino tout doucement pour pas reveiller le monstre: aieuuhh...

* * *

chez les sensei: 

Iruka et Kurenai dormaient bien gentillement donant par la meme le bon exemple.qui ceci dit en passant n etait suivi par personne.

Kakashi etait mort de fatigue pour le plus grand bonnheur d Anko qui pouvait dormir sur ces deux oreilles.

Asuma avait mieux dormi que dans le car et tout ca grace au bout de scotch qui couvrai la bouche de Gai,qui n avait pas reussi a l enlever depuis qu Asuma lui l avait colle.

Tsunade et Orochimaru etaient affales par terre,et ronflaient bruiyament.

D ailleurs j vais en profiter pour vous raconter le retour d Orochimaru et Sasuke a la sauce Kichigo.  
Bon tout le monde sait que Sasuke etait partit chez Orochimaru 3 ans,he ben apres un jour pendant qu il s entrainait dans la foret il rencontra Tsunade qui cherchait a parler a Orochimaru,apres maintes reflexions,il la mena a son maitre.  
Orochimaru eu une discuton avec Tsunade qui usa de son charme et de son sake pour le convaicre de rejoindre Konoha.  
Ce qu il accepta a la seule condition qu elle l epouse,ce que d ailleur elle accepta joyeusement _ben ouais ca doit etre rara des demandes en mariage a plus de 51 ans.  
_Donc ils retournerent a konoha ou ils se marierent.  
Sasuke abandona sa vengeance quelques jours plus tard quand son frere revint a Konoha pour s excuser,d ailleurs la preuve de sa sincerite etait la vie qu il menait desormait.Il louait un petit appartement pres de son bureau,Il avait un cabinet de psychiatre pres d Ichiraku.  
Il gagnait bien sa vie et s etait marie avec Ayame(la fille d Ichiraku).

* * *

kichigo: nyoencore un chap de fini le prochain je sais pas trop quand c est que j aurai le temps de l ecrire car Mercredi j ai une Interro sur les temps primitifs en Neerlandais T.T  
mais bon ce sera sans doute dans la semaine.

R&r. please

rrrrhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa gomen gomen gomen j ai oubliee de vous demander evec qui vous preferiez que je mette Temari?Shino,Lee ou Kiba?


End file.
